Bertahan Sampai Akhir
by crossalf
Summary: Sebuah keinginan Harry yang mungkin akan terwujud pada waktunya.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Genre : Drama / Romance

Rating : M

**Bertahan Sampai Akhir**

Ting.

Tong.

Ting tong.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong.

Harry Potter, yang semula melamun sendirian di depan perapian rumahnya di Godric's Hollow, berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu.

Semenjak lulus dari Hogwarts, dia memutuskan untuk kembali menempati rumah kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni, ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kenangan-kenangan tentang orang tuanya yang masih tersisa di rumah itu. Sendirian. Tanpa adanya seorang peri rumah.

Jangan lupakan kalau dia pernah menjadi pembantu di Privet Drive Nomor Empat. Tentu saja menjadi hal yang mudah bagi Harry untuk merawat rumah sendirian.

Kembali pada koridor menuju pintu depan. Harry menggerutu pelan, merasa sebal dengan entah siapa di luar sana yang menekan bel rumahnya berkali-kali. Dia belum cukup tuli untuk mendengarkan bunyi bel dipencet berulang-ulang. Dan setelah kunci diputar dari dalam, pintu pun terbuka.

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS_, HARRY!"

Suara rendah namun melengking hampir memecah gendang telinganya. Senyum dan tawa lebar merekah di bibirnya ketika melihat siapa orang yang telah berbuat demikian.

Seorang pria dewasa dengan bayi berumur satu tahun yang berada dalam gendongannya sedang menatapnya penuh kejutan.

"SCORPIE!" teriak Harry sambil meraih bayi kecil itu dari gendongan ayahnya.

Dia memeluk Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy erat-erat sambil menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Scorpie yang tembem. Melepas rindu setelah dua hari tidak bertemu dengan anak Draco Malfoy itu.

Harry memang dekat dengan anak pertama Draco. Yeah, karena pekerjaan Draco di Kementrian Sihir yang menguras banyak waktu, dengan terpaksa Scorpius dititipkan kepada Harry setiap harinya saat Draco berangkat kerja, karena kebetulan Harry pun sedang cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai Auror di bulan sebelum hari Natal.

"Kenapa kau jadi memeluk dia? Bukannya aku?" Draco memprotes, tangannya teracung menunjuk anaknya sendiri.

Harry menghentikan aktivitasnya menggelitiki perut Scorpius. Alisnya menyatu dan dahinya mengernyit saat menatap mata kelabu sedingin es di depannya, "Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa dariku?" Scorpius memeluk erat leher pemuda berambut berantakan itu dan dibalas dengan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Ciuman," jawab Draco enteng, mata kelabunya beralih ke bibir Harry yang semakin memerah akibat udara di luar yang dingin, dan tetap berdiam di sana sebelum akhirnya Harry menyahuti.

"Jangan bodoh Draco. Kita masih di luar," Harry kembali memasuki rumah, Scorpius masih berada di gendongannya. "tolong tutup pintunya," gumamnya di antara helai-helai rambut pirang Scorpius yang menutupi wajahnya.

Di belakang Harry, Draco terdiam, sedetik tampak sekelebat rasa bersalah di matanya. Namun dia menurut pada apa yang diperintahkan oleh Harry.

Setelah pintu tertutup, dia mengikuti Harry memasuki ruang keluarga, dimana terdapat perapian sebagai penghangat ruangan di musim salju yang dingin. Tidak lupa di samping perapian menjulang rendah sebuah pohon Natal lengkap dengan kelap-kelip hiasan yang menggantung di sepanjang dahannya. Sementara di bawah pohon terdapat beberapa bungkus hadiah Natal yang entah akan diberikan kepada siapa.

Harry kesepian, pikir Draco. Lihat saja semua hiasan-hiasan Natal dan beberapa makanan yang memenuhi meja. Hanya dijadikan pajangan tanpa ada sidik jari pun yang membekas. Beruntung jika Ron dan Hermione sempat mampir ke rumahnya di malam Natal yang indah ini. Namun Harry memahami bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan anak-anak mereka sehingga mungkin mereka akan datang besok pagi.

Draco duduk di sofa merah di depan makanan bermacam-macam jenis yang ada di atas meja dengan mengamati Harry yang sibuk bermain dengan Scorpius di bawahnya, di permadani merah berselang-seling emas. Khas Gryffindor.

Harry tampak akrab sekali dengan anaknya. Mungkin Scorpius lah yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan dan kesendirian Harry di sini. Beruntung dia menitipkan anaknya pada pemuda berkacamata bulat itu.

Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang dari luar terlihat sinis, namun sebenarnya memancarkan ketulusan yang sangat.

"Scorp, kau mau hadiah yang mana?" kini Harry sedang merangkak menuju pohon Natal, mengambil beberapa bungkus hadiah yang disodorkan kepada anaknya.

Harry tertawa keras menanggapi anak kecil berambut pirang yang meraih semua kotak berbungkus yang tadinya di pelukan Harry. "Jangan semuanya, _Dear_. Bagaimana dengan Rose dan Hugo nanti?" tanyanya di sela-sela tawanya yang belum mereda.

"S'mua, 'Arry" jawab Scorpie yang masih menguasai beberapa kata.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Semuanya untukmu, Anak Pintar," Harry tersenyum bahagia. Entah kenapa anak kecil yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Draco itu selalu bisa membuat hatinya menghangat. Seakan Scorpius adalah sumber kehidupannya. "sini, kubantu membuka," dia memindahkan bayi mungil itu ke atas pangkuannya.

Draco hanya bisa mengamati. Dari tadi merasa tidak dipedulikan, sampai akhirnya berdehem keras.

"Aku juga ada di sini," sindirnya.

Harry mendongak, menampilkan senyuman manis terbaiknya, "Anakmu pintar sepertimu, Draco. Tapi bedanya, kau agak licik," bola mata _emerald_nya berputar, bosan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau. Walaupun aku licik, yang penting kau tetap mencintaiku," Draco memejamkan mata, punggungnya disandarkan pada sandaran sofa.

Harry terkekeh pelan.

Dia selalu mengalah jika bersama Harry. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk membuat pujaan hatinya bahagia.

Mata kelabu itu terbuka saat merasakan per sofa menurun beberapa centimeter ke bawah, menandakan bahwa ada orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Harry, masih dengan Scorpius yang sedang bermain-main dengan mainan barunya di pangkuannya. Dia membelai lembut puncak kepala si kecil. "Kenapa kau kemari, Draco?" nada suaranya tedengar serius.

Alis Draco terangkat salah satu. Tangan kanannya terlentang di atas punggung sofa di belakang Harry. "Tentu saja untuk merayakan Natal bersamamu," bisiknya.

Daun telinga Harry memanas, merambat turun ke pipi putihnya. Segera saja dia bergeser menjauh dari jangkauan Draco dengan raut gelisah dan cemas.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Harry menyadari bahwa bayi kecil di pangkuannya tampaknya mengantuk, dilihat dari mata kelabunya yang terpejam sedikit demi sedikit dan bibirnya yang berkali-kali menguap lebar.

Mau tak mau Harry mengambil semua mainan yang ada di genggaman anak Draco yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu. Memposisikan kepala si bayi di lengan kirinya. Sementara tangan yang lain mengusap kening bayi mungil itu agar merasa nyaman.

"Dia tampan sekali, Draco," gumamnya, mengamati lekukan-lekukan yang terpatri di wajah sosok di pangkuannya. Mirip sekali dengan pemuda di sampingnya saat mereka masih berada di tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Dagunya runcing, bibirnya tipis melengkung, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya pucat. Mirip sekali.

"Setampan ayahnya," Draco mendekat, merangkul pundak Harry, dan mengikuti alunan jari pemuda itu yang membelai kepala anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

Jika saja keadaan ini berlangsung untuk selamanya, dia dan Draco, juga dengan Scorpius, tinggal dalam satu rumah dan menjalani hari demi hari dengan penuh kehangatan keluarga. Harry akan sangat bahagia sekali jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

Namun kenyataan yang seharusnya terjadi, tak berlaku untuknya. Dia tersenyum getir, mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh. Tak mungkin dia akan mengalami hal itu. Apalagi dengan Draco. Khayalan tingkat tinggi, di luar batas, pikirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, Draco. Astoria mungkin sedang menunggumu," bisiknya memecah keheningan. Dia bisa merasakan rangkulan Draco di pundaknya menegang, begitu pula dengan jemarinya pucatnya yang terhenti.

"Dia tidak akan menungguku," jawab Draco ketus. Terdengar nada kebencian saat mengatakannya. "memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin disini, merayakan malam Natal bersamamu? Kau terganggu?" ucapnya jengkel.

Dan semakin jengkel saat Harry tak menanggapi, melainkan menyibukkan diri dengan mentransfigurasi bantal-bantal sofa menjadi bantal tidur dan guling untuk menempatkan Scorpie kecil tidur dengan nyaman di sampingnya. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, _emerald_nya menatap kelabu yang balas menatapnya meminta jawaban.

"Bukannya aku tidak senang kau disini. Kau tahu sendiri, aku justru sebaliknya, apalagi juga ada Scorpie. Tapi, Draco, dia pasti menunggumu. Dia istrimu," balasnya berbisik. Takut bayi mungil terusik dari mimpinya.

"Sesungguhnya, Harry. Yang pantas untuk dibilang istri adalah kau," Draco segera melanjutkan saat melihat kilatan protes aku-ini-laki-laki dari Harry. "istri mana yang tega membiarkan anaknya sendiri di rumah sementara dia bersenang-senang dan berpesta dengan teman-temannya, kalau beruntung, dia juga akan tidur dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Dia tidak mungkin seperti itu, Draco. Kau mungkin salah lihat," elak Harry.

Meskipun sebenarnya memang benar, bahwa Astoria Greengrass, istri Draco Malfoy sering pergi keluar dan berfoya-foya. Dan memang benar pula kalau Astoria seligkuh dengan laki-laki lain. Namun Harry tak bisa menyalahkan wanita itu.

Justru dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas perbuatan Astoria. Karena dia, Astoria tak lagi mendapatkan perhatian Draco. Karena dia pula, Astoria meninggalkan Draco dan memilih bersama laki-laki lain.

"Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," ujar Draco yang sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Harry, atau memang dia sengaja menggunakan Legillimency terhadap Harry? "dia sudah seperti itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu lagi," terdengar helaan napas panjang, "dan jatuh cinta lagi denganmu."

Sudah lama sekali Draco berusaha melupakan pemuda dengan tanda bekas sambaran petir di dahinya sejak dia lulus dari Hogwarts. Namun usahanya sia-sia saat dua bulan yang lalu dia kembali bertemu dengan Harry Potter di Diagon Alley. Walaupun selama ini Harry memang bekerja di Kementrian Sihir sebagai seorang Auror, namun itu menutup kemungkinan untuk mereka bertemu, karena keduanya disibukkan oleh urusan masing-masing.

Pertemuannya dengan Harry di Diagon Alley secara otomatis membuat benih-benih cinta tumbuh lagi di hati Draco. Cinta pertama memang tidak mudah untuk dilupakan, begitu kata orang.

Apalagi saat itu Draco sedang mengalami masa-masa suram dengan istrinya, yang dipergokinya sedang bersama laki-laki lain saat dia tidak sengaja pulang ke rumah lebih awal. Bukan main marahnya Draco saat itu.

Dan seorang Malfoy tidak pernah berkhianat, namun jika orang lain mengkhianatinya lebih dulu, maka Malfoy tidak akan membalasnya lebih kejam.

Di tengah-tengah kegalauan yang dialami Draco, dengan seenaknya saja Merlin mempertemukannya dengan Harry. Meskipun dia cukup senang akan pertemuannya dengan Harry. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi beban pikirannya tentang istrinya.

Seiring waktu berjalan, mereka mulai akrab. Ditambah dengan Draco yang sering bermain ke rumah Harry untuk menitipkan Scorpius, anaknya. Berakhir dengan Draco yang mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini kepada Harry dan kemudian menjalin hubungan yang tidak diketahui oleh istri Draco. Meskipun dia sendiri akan sangat senang sekali jika istrinya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Harry.

Sebaliknya dengan Harry, yang selama ini terus menerus dihantui rasa bersalah pada Astoria Greengrass. Namun dia juga mencintai Draco dan ingin terus bersama pemuda berdagu runcing itu. Dia berada di posisi yang salah, dia tahu itu. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kembali pada sekarang. Ingin sekali Harry berteriak girang dan berkata 'Benarkah? Berarti aku punya kesempatan besar untuk selalu berada di sisimu, Draco!', namun ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Dia terlalu takut jika apa yang didengar adalah salah, dan merupakan sebuah kesalahpahaman Draco belaka.

"Itu benar, Harry."

Mata Harry membelalak. Draco benar-benar ahli Legillimens, tidak diragukan lagi.

"Bahkan dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan menceraikannya. Setelah itu kita bisa bersama," mata sedingin es itu menatap kilau _emerald_ di depannya dengan hangat.

Meskipun Harry sangat senang mendengar keputusan Draco, namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Astoria, juga tidak ingin membuat Scorpius kehilangan seorang ibu. Dia tidak boleh egois, dengan memikirkan kebahagiannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak boleh bercerai dengannya, Draco. Bagaimana dengan Scorpie nantinya?" bayi mungil di sampingnya bergerak, membuat Harry dengan sigap menepuk-nepuk lengan kecil si bayi agar tidak terbangun.

Draco tersenyum melihat betapa tulusnya kasih sayang yang diberikan Harry kepada anaknya.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Harry. Scorp jauh lebih nyaman jika bersamamu. Apa yang kau khawatirkan lagi? Aku tetap akan menceraikan Astoria," telunjuk Draco terangkat saat melihat Harry hendak membuka mulut untuk membantah, "ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, Harry. Dan aku tahu yang terbaik untuk anakku, juga untuk kita."

Dilanjutkan dengan leher Harry yang sengaja ditarik mendekat, kemudian permukaan basah menyapa bibirnya yang merah, bibir Draco, membuat kilau _emerald_nya terpejam merasakan sensasi hangat yang dirasakan saat Draco mulai melumat bibirnya perlahan.

Dia tidak mampu membuka matanya saat lidah Draco mulai mendominasi bibirnya dan menyeruak masuk tanpa ijin saat jari-jari yang dingin mulai menarik kaos di bagian pundak dengan tenaga yang sedikit di luar batas, menurut Harry, sehingga mengakibatkan bunyi 'krek' pelan.

Disusul dengan bibir panas Draco yang kini telah berpindah menyusuri rahang bawah, kemudian beralih ke perbatasan antara leher dan pundak, meninggalkan rasa perih sekaligus bekas kemerahan di sana.

Harry tidak bisa berpikir apa pun selain menanggapi panca indera perabanya yang disentuh berkali-kali oleh Draco dengan hanya mendesah.

"_No_, Draco... c-cu-cukup," Harry mendorong pundak Draco saat pemuda itu telah menemukan jalan untuk menjelajah permukaan kulitnya yang halus di balik balutan kaosnya.

Kegiatan itu terhenti.

Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau masih memiliki istri," bisik Harry sambil menarik kembali kaosnya yang robek agar menutupi pundaknya, namun sia-sia.

Draco hanya mengamati, tanpa ada niatan untuk mengambil tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya untuk memperbaiki kaos Harry. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang, Harry, dia tidak pantas menjadi istriku," desisnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kalian masih suami-istri," bantah Harry yang telah berhasil membuat jahitan di kaosnya utuh kembali dengan sekali lambaian tongkat.

Kekeraskepalaan Harry membuat Draco hilang kesabaran. "Kau ini mengerti tidak sih, AKU AKAN BERCERAI DENGANNYA," bentaknya.

Pundak Harry berjingkat pelan mendengar teriakan Draco, dia menunduk. Sementara itu Scorpius yang ada di sampingnya kembali bergerak gelisah, tak lama kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu segera saja meraih Scorpie kecil dalam pelukannya, mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut dan membersihkan air mata yang menodai pipi tembemnya. "Ssshhh... tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis, _Dear_."

Harry bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya agar si bayi tenang kembali.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Draco, ikut bangkit, meminta anaknya dari Harry. Rasa bersalah terpancar dalam tatapannya yang kembali melembut.

Harry hanya diam. Masih sibuk mengusap-usap kening si bayi yang sekarang berada dalam gendongan Draco. Sedikit demi sedikit tangisannya mulai mereda.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu, Draco? Bagaimana seandainya mereka tidak mengijinkanmu untuk bercerai?" Harry menghela napas, "aku tidak mau berharap banyak. Lagipula bukankah sekarang Astoria sedang mengandung lagi?"

"Harry..." Draco menggenggam tangan Harry dengan tangannya yang bebas, menuntunnya duduk di sofa. "orang tuaku menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Yeah, mungkin mereka malu pada diri mereka sendiri karena telah menjodohkanku dengan gadis yang ternyata kelakuannya seperti wanita jalang," dia mengabaikan pelototan tajam dari Harry, "intinya, mereka mendukung semua keputusanku. Dan aku yakin anak yang dikandung Astoria bukanlah anakku."

"Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, Draco. Siapa tahu anak itu benar-benar darah dagingmu."

Draco terkekeh pelan, hampir terdengar seperti mengejek. "Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Harry. Setelah Scorp lahir, aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya lagi," mata kelabunya menerawang jauh.

Dahi Harry mengernyit heran, namun ada perasaan lega di hatinya, "Kenapa?"

Draco menoleh, "Karena Mum dan Dad sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Jadi... selama ini..."

"Yeah. Aku menikahinya karena itu," Draco memainkan rambut pirang anaknya yang kini telah terlelap. "aku tidak bisa belajar mencintainya, seperti Mum mencoba mencintai Dad. Di hatiku tetap ada orang lain, Harry. Dan aku tak bisa melupakannya. Tidak bisa. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mencoba."

Harry merasa sesuatu yang hangat menembus masuk melewati dadanya, hingga mengisi seluruh ruang hatinya yang selama ini tak berpenghuni.

Hening. Lagi.

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya karena keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti mereka. Mencari-cari apakah Harry masih hidup atau tidak.

Saat dia menoleh, seluruh perabotan di ruangan itu mengabur, digantikan oleh rambut hitam yang menutupi pandangannya, dan napasnya yang tertahan akibat bibir mungil yang kini menekan bibirnya perlahan-lahan.

Draco tersenyum dalam hati. Belum sempat niatan membalas terlaksana, bibir itu telah menjauh.

"_Merry Christmas_, Draco. Trims, untuk selalu mencintaiku," ujar Harry. Pipinya memanas seiring dengan seringaian yang terbentuk di bibir pemuda di depannya. "sini. Biar kutidurkan lagi," katanya salah tingkah, dengan Scorpie kecil sebagai sasarannya.

Seringai Draco baru musnah ketika seekor burung hantu melesak masuk melewati jendela dan terbang mengelilingi ruangan, kemudian menjatuhkan sebuah amplop putih yang ditujukan padanya.

_Draco, cepat kemari. Kami di St. Mungo. Ini tentang Astoria._

Sebaris kalimat yang singkat, namun cukup menciptakan kerutan di dahi Draco.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Harry setelah selesai menidurkan si bayi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Mrs Greengrass. Wanita itu ada di St. Mungo. Aku diminta kesana sekarang," jawabnya.

Harry terkejut, "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi sebelum terjadi sesuatu dengan istrimu," perintahnya panik.

"Untuk apa aku kesana? Dia bukan istriku lagi," nada Draco terdengar ogah-ogahan.

"Kalian masih suami-istri, Draco. Dia membutuhkanmu. Setidaknya hormatilah Mrs Greengrass."

Melihat tatapan memohon dari _emerald_ Harry, membuat Draco kalah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Scorp?" mata kelabunya memandang anaknya yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi.

"Biar aku yang menjaganya. Sekarang cepat pergi."

-o0o-

Harry terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyadari sosok mungil yang sedang menggapai-gapai udara dengan jari-jari kecilnya di sampingnya.

Harry tersenyum, "Rupanya kau sudah bangun, anak manis," dia mengambil kacamatanya yang tergeletak di meja di samping tempat tidur lalu memakainya.

Dia memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengamati Scorpie dengan jelas. Sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya, dan tangannya yang lain menggenggam jemari mungil Scorpius.

Dia merasa ada yang kurang pagi itu. kepalanya melongok ke arah jam dinding di atas pintu kamar. Jam sepuluh pagi.

Sudah jam sepuluh?

Harry berjingkat. Sudah jam sepuluh dan Draco belum juga kembali.

"DRACO?" dia berteriak. Siapa tahu Draco sudah kembali namun berada di ruangan lain di rumah ini.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ternyata Draco memang belum kembali.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Astoria?' tanyanya dalam hati, seraya berpikir kemungkinan yang terjadi pada istri Draco itu. Tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak. 'Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.'

Harry beralih pada sosok di sampingnya. Senyum kembali merekah di bibirnya yang memerah, "Nah, Scorp, kurasa kau lapar. Sebaiknya kubuatkan makanan untukmu."

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil membawa Scorpius dalam pelukannya dan menuju dapur yang terletak di samping ruang keluarga untuk memasak sesuatu.

Harry mendudukkan diri di sofa yang kemarin malam didudukinya bersama Draco, dengan Scorpius yang kini sedang memakai kain penutup dada untuk makan. Dia mulai menyuapi anak Draco itu dengan bubur entah apa yang selalu dibuatkannya jika Scorpius dititipkan di rumahnya.

Harry hampir menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya pada bayi berambut pirang secerah matahari pagi itu ketika perapian menyala hijau di depannya. Dia menoleh.

"Draco?"

Dilihatnya Draco yang tapak lebih kusut dari kemarin malam, dengan beberapa butir salju yang menghiasi rambut pirang dan lengan kemejanya.

"Dia dan bayinya meninggal, Harry," kata Draco tanpa basa basi, dia menghampiri Harry dan anaknya.

Diraihnya sendok makan yang diam membisu di tangan Harry, lalu disuapkannya pada anaknya yang sedang tertawa melihat kedatangannya. "DAD!" dia hanya bisa tersenyum membalas sapaan anaknya.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa?" tanya Harry kaku, masih terkejut dengan kabar tak diharapkan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yeah. Tentu saja bisa. Dia minum _firewhiskey_ beberapa gelas kemarin, di rumah salah satu dari teman laki-lakinya. Sudah kuduga," Draco berjalan ke dapur, mencuci mangkok bubur yang telah selesai dipakai.

Harry masih termangu pada tempatnya saat Scorpius kecil menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, dengan seenaknya dia duduk di pangkuan Harry.

"...'Arry," panggil Scorpie berulang-ulang. Tangannya yang mungil dikalungkan di leher Harry, sedangkan kepalanya ia rebahkan di dada pemuda ceking itu.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan, Harry. Memang sudah waktunya," Draco membawa anak tunggalnya ke lantai beralaskan permadani, mengajaknya bermain dengan mainan hadiah dari kekasihnya.

"Tapi, Draco... ini hari Natal. Dia belum sempat menikmati Natal," suara Harry terdengar lirih, hampir tak terdengar, "apa sebaiknya aku ke pemakamannya sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak ada urusan dengannya," jawab Draco tajam.

-o0o-

"Aku turut berduka cita, Draco," kata Hermione.

"Yeah, aku juga," sahut Ron.

"Tidak perlu. Aku senang dia meninggal," tukas Draco.

"DRACO!" bentak Harry sambil melotot.

"Tidak akan kuulangi lagi, Harry," balas Draco tanpa melihat tatapan tajam dari mata _emerald_ di sampingnya.

Hermione tersenyum, mungkin sebentar lagi mata karamelnya akan berkaca-kaca melihat sahabat dan mantan rivalnya itu saling melengkapi satu sama lain, "Aku senang kalau kau akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Draco, Harry. Kau tidak perlu sendirian lagi sekarang."

"Tentu saja. Dia juga tidak perlu sendirian lagi di tempat tidur sekarang," Draco menyeringai jahil. Seringaian paling menyebalkan yang sangat dibenci Harry. Seringaian yang sudah lama tidak ditunjukkan sejak terakhir kali menapakkan kaki di Hogwarts.

"Aww. Harry, ini sakit!" jerit Draco saat merasakan cubitan keras di pinggangnya.

Hermione dan Ron tertawa melihat Draco yang sengsara. Banyak yang berubah pada Draco. Dia jadi lebih mengalah pada Harry. Padahal dulu waktu mereka masih sekolah, Draco adalah orang yang paling anti untuk besikap merendah kepada orang lain.

"Omong-omong, Harry, maafkan kami yang baru mampir kemari sekarang. Kami benar-benar sibuk seminggu yang lalu," ujar Hermione merasa bersalah.

"Yeah, seperti itulah,_ Mate_. Aku sampai kebal menjadi sasaran omelannya setiap hari," racau Ron, dan segera saja berlari ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain di ruang sebelah untuk menghindari kutukan istrinya.

Harry tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, 'Mione. Aku mengerti."

"Mum!" panggil anak pertamanya, Rose, yang kini menghampirinya dan bersiap untuk menangis. "D-dad m-menginjak b-boneka-ku."

"ROOOOOOOON!"

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Draco, "Mereka masih sama seperti dulu."

-o0o-

"Dia tampan, Draco," bisik Harry, tangannya membuai lembut kening anaknya, Scorpius Malfoy yang telah tertidur di antara mereka berdua, di kamar Harry, di Godric's Hollow.

"Setampan ayahnya," Draco menyeringai.

Harry memutar bola matanya, "Aku bosan dengan jawaban itu."

"Aku juga bosan kalau kau terus memujinya, Harry. Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak pernah kau bilang tampan," gerutu Draco.

Harry tersenyum, dia mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, lalu mencium bibir tipis Draco sekilas.

"Kurasa sebaiknya Scorpie kecil kita tidur di keranjang bayinya," bisik Draco menggoda. Diangkatnya pelan-pelan si mungil itu dan ditidurkan di dalam keranjang bayi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan Harry.

Draco kembali dengan seringaian yang telah terpasang rapi di wajah pucatnya. Pipi putih Harry memerah di keremangan cahaya yang sengaja dipadamkan oleh Draco.

Perlahan Draco menaiki tempat tidurnya. Senyuman lembut, entah berasal dari mana, dia tujukan hanya untuk Harry.

Sesaat, Harry merasa seseorang yang sedang berada di atasnya adalah malaikat, namun ternyata bukan. Itu Draco, seseorang yang dia impi-impikan untuk selalu berada di sampingnya. Dan mimpi itu telah menjadi kenyataan.

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman paling manis yang pernah dilihat oleh Draco. Ditariknya leher Draco dengan sebelah tangannya, membawa bibir tipis pemuda itu untuk menikmati bibir merahnya yang merekah.

Harry mendesah saat Draco menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Terbuai oleh gulungan hasrat yang semakin membara, tangannya yang bebas bergerak menuntun tangan Draco untuk membelai permukaan kulit yang ada di balik bajunya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati diikuti oleh Draco.

Kecupan-kecupan Draco terdengar semakin keras saat bibirnya semakin turun ke bawah, dari rahang, berhenti di leher Harry, yang langsung membuat si pemilik mengerang keras saat dia menggigit pelan permukaan kulit di leher Harry yang menjadi titik sensitifnya, lalu menjilatnya setelah bekas gigitannya tertanam disana.

Harry dengan tergesa-gesa membuka kancing-kancing bajunya, menahan gejolak yang semakin menyerangnya. Dia khawatir kalau Draco akan menyobek bajunya lagi seperti Natal yang lalu.

Aktivitas Draco sempat terhenti. Dia tersenyum.

Draco kembali menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini bibirnya beralih ke dada Harry, menggodanya dengan kecupan-kecupan yang panas, lalu turun ke perut. Harry hanya bisa mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pucat di atasnya.

Dia membawa Draco agar kembali mencium bibirnya saat dia tak kuasa dengan godaan Draco pada dadanya. Tangannya yang semula ada di leher Draco, berpindah ke depan pemuda itu, dan mulai meraba-raba kancing kemeja kekasihnya lalu membukanya satu-persatu.

Dia tersentak saat menemukan bahwa Draco sudah meniadakan celana yang dia kenakan, dan sekarang memanjanya dengan lembut, membuatnya meneriakkan nama kekasihnya saat selurh gejolak dalam tubuhnya memaksa untuk keluar.

Harry terengah-engah. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke arah keranjang bayi, khawatir anaknya terusik oleh teriakannya barusan.

"Jangan terlalu lama menggodaku, Draco. Bisa-bisa anak kita terbangun," gumamnya terengah-engah di sela-sela kecupan Draco di lehernya. Lagi.

Terdengar kekehan pelan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Draco. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya, melepas semua pakaian yang masih tersisa disana, membuat Harry tercengang di antara matanya yang sedikit terpejam.

Dan dengan segera dia menuruti perintah Harry. Membuat lengan Harry otomatis terkalung di lehernya. Merasakan perih sekaligus kebahagian yang amat saat Draco dengan terus menerus membuainya dalam kenikmatan yang luar biasa, diiringi dengan ciuman-ciuman yang terus menghujam bibirnya yang semakin memerah.

Hingga membuat tempat tidur itu sedikit bergetar.

Begitu pun dengan cengkraman Draco di bantal, di kedua sisi kepala Harry yang semakin erat. Terlalu kuat sehingga membuat bantal itu mengeluarkan sebagian isinya.

"Draco..." teriak Harry sangat keras, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang kini dipenuhi oleh kehangatan kekasihnya.

Teriakan itu mereda seiring dengan buaian Draco yang semakin melemah, tampak kehabisan tenaga. Draco segera terbaring di samping Harry dengan kepalanya yang sengaja disusupkan di leher Harry.

"Trims untuk malam ini, 'Arry," gumamnya tidak jelas.

Harry memejamkan matanya, diusapnya pelan rambut pirang Draco yang basah, "Aku tidak yakin bisa bangun kalau anak kita terbangun dan menangis, Draco."

"Biar aku yang bangun."

**-END-**

**Kak Donna-ku yang tercinta, THIS IS FOR YOU (udah dikepslok juga). Kau mengalihkan duniaku, Kak #halah**

**Nggak, nggak, nggak kuat.**

**Nggak, nggak, nggak kuat.**

**Tangan udah gemeteran nulis beginian.**

**Terakhir, makasih buat semua reader dan reviewer yang udah baca.**


End file.
